sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Chiké Okonkwo
| birth_place = Kingston upon Thames, London, England | othername = | occupation = Actor | years_active = 2002–present | spouse = | website = http://www.chikeokonkwo.com }} Chiké Okonkwo ( ; born 18 March 1982)IMDB – Biography Retrieved 2010-03-05. is an Nigerian English actor. He is known for portraying PC Clark in New Tricks and DC Callum Gada in Paradox. He currently stars as Lee Truitt, the love interest of the title character on the BET series Being Mary Jane. Background Born and brought up in Kingston upon Thames, Okonkwo is of Nigerian descent.Paradox press pack – Chike Okonkwo is DC Callum Gada BBC Press Office. Retrieved 2010-03-05. He attended Tolworth Infants/Juniors School and Southborough High School in Kingston, and later turned down a number of places at the UK's leading drama schools in order to pursue a university education, gaining a First Class degree in Business Computing from the University of Surrey, graduating in 2003. After completing his studies Okonkwo pursued an acting career full-time.New Tricks characters – Chiké Okonkwo plays PC Clark BBC Press Office. Retrieved 2010-03-05. Career Okonkwo was one of ten actors selected from twelve thousand applicants for the BBC Talent Scheme in 2001, leading to his first professional acting role in Holby City. He trained at the National Youth Theatre, and was a member of the National Youth Music Theatre between 1999 and 2002.National Youth Music Theatre Alumni 1976 – 2004 See relevant listing. Okonkwo is the patron of the Kingston-based International Youth Arts Festival. Okonkwo's stage credits include Oklahoma!, Into the Woods, Fixer, As You Like It, In Time and A Matter of Life and Death. He spent a year performing at the National Theatre, where he appeared in several productions including Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials.IMDB – Other works Retrieved 2010-03-05. Okonkwo's film work includes Derailed (2005), Animal (2005) and Spirit Trap (2005). He has also appeared in the short films Tooting Broadway Flatmates and Knock Off. On television, Okonkwo has made guest appearances in episodes of Holby City, Silent Witness, Casualty, M.I.T.: Murder Investigation Team and Roman Mysteries. He also appeared in Blood and Oil, a BBC Two drama about the oil conflict in the Niger Delta. Okonkwo played the lead roles of PC Clark in the pilot and first series of New Tricks, and DC Callum Gada in Paradox. Okonkwo is a long-standing member of the Royal Shakespeare Company (RSC) performing in their 50th Anniversary season in Stratford-Upon-Avon, and most recently in Gregory Doran's critically acclaimed production of Julius Caesar (play) at the Brooklyn Academy of Music (BAM) in New York in 2013. He co-starred in The Birth of a Nation, which premiered in competition at the Sundance Film Festival in 2016. Filmography Television Film References External links * *Official website Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Alumni of the University of Surrey Category:Male actors from London Category:Royal Shakespeare Company members Category:Black English male actors Category:English male film actors Category:English male stage actors Category:English male television actors Category:English people of Nigerian descent Category:National Youth Theatre members Category:People from Kingston upon Thames Category:21st-century English male actors